Do you still remember?
by lexakane
Summary: read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Do you still remember?

Do you still remember how we used to be? We loved eachother. We thought we could change the world with our love. You and I together. Elemental and Molecular. Invisible and electric. The perfect team. But then it happened. Slowly you started to distance yourself from me. When I wanted to touch you you flinched. When I wanted to kiss you you turned your head away. At first i didn't notice it that much, thought you where buisy. But you did it more and more. You had this sad look in your eyes like you knew what was going to happen. By now I know you did. We burried you today tough we never found your body. I managed to kill him for you. I first made him talk. Let him tell me what and why. I tortured him of course. Slowly the whole story came out. The dominion had sent him. You knew. Your contact had warned you. It was you or your family. You didn't want to risk our beautiful daughter so you went alone knowing you would die. Now I need to raise her alone and tell her about her mommy. His dead was his own stupid fault. He told me how you died how he slowly made that happen. He teased me with it. Now a week after I killed him I am writing you this letter to say my last goodbye to you. I love you…

_Brennan_

A/n the actual story starts in the next chap. Leave a review to get it


	2. Chapter 2

Do you still remember?

Did she see it right? He was looking at her…again. She didn't know who he was. He looked ok but didn't stop looking at her for a hour now. She stayed on the dancefloor knowing he would follow her with his eyes.

She shivered locking eyes with him. His eyes where dark and cold. Icecold. She couldn't see anything in them. It was like he was making sure she wouldn't leave. She didn't really know what he wanted from her. Part of her didn't want to find out

A while ago she had woken up in a bed. Two girls where close to her and asked her name. She didn't know who she was or where she came from. Only that she could understand their language and knew how to talk.

They gave her clothes, a home, a job and a life. But most importantly they gave her a name. Since that day her name was Amy. Two years passed since then. Her memory never returned and she was happy now. But now this guy was looking at her like she did something to hurt him.

She sighed. Her time was almost op. She had promissed to be home at two. They still worried about her. She decided to call them. She didn't trust this guy abd was afraid he would follow her home or would try to hurt her. She sighed again after calling her friends. They would be there in 15 minutes till then she would need to manage.

The time went slowly. When she walked towards the exit she noticed the man getting up and trying to follow her. As soon as she was out she started running towards her friends car. Behind her she heard a curse and the man started to run to. The moment she got inside the car started driving and she started to cry afraid. Wondering what she did wrong to this man.

She would need to go back there tomorrow to work but she was afraid he would be there again. At home she ran to her room and curled up in a ball on her bed. At the end he had looked at her with hate in his eyes but she didn't even know him. It took her friends three hours to calm her enough to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Since a long time he felt like going to a club. He hadn't since she was gone. Shalimar had promissed him that she would look after his little girl. She looked just like her mother. Same face same hair. But from the inside she looked like him and it made him smile more then once.

He had never visited thes club before but when he came in he felt something familier. He walked to the bar and ordered a drink. His eyes slowly turned to the dancefloor to check the place out. Suddenly he froze. This wasn't true it couldn't/ She died so long ago she couldn't be there. She would never leave her child she was so happy when she was born.

But still he was sure it was her. But why would she fake her own death? She moved on the dancefloor like she belonged there. God she was beautiful. He noticed she knew he was looking at her. He even saw her looking at him a few times. Then suddenly she started to move to the door and he quickly followed her. But she was outside already and he was to late.

''Lexa!'' he called after her, she didn't even look back but started running. He ran after her but by the time he reached her she was gone in a car.

He took his phone and called Jesse. ''Jess I need you to pick me up it isn't safe for me to drive right now. I saw Lexa'' he didn't wait for a answer and hung up. Not long later Jesse came together with Shalimar. Jesse got into brennan's car and drove them home while Shalimar drove after them.

Brennan quickly ecplained what had happened. At sanctuary he kissed his daughters head while she was sleeping and tucked her in again. Then without a word he went to bed. It took him a long time to really fall asleep. He just kept staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow he would go back. Every day till he would see her again.


End file.
